seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 16
"Gomu Gomu no... DRILL!" The attack hit Brig straight on. Brog had used Tekkai, a technique that makes one as hard as steel. Despite this, the attack broke through it in an instant. It was not the worst part though. The worst part is what happens after the attack connects. When it hits, the arm starts to twist back in its old position, ripping apart the opponent with ease. Brog, hit with the attack, did not fly off, but stood his ground. After 5 seconds of pure power striking Brog's stomach... Brog fell. The mighty commodore known as Brog fell to the entirely unknown pirate known as Tack. However, Tack had to thank Fea for hurting him, and distracting him. Had she not been there... Even Tack doesn't know if he would have won or not. However, with her here, Tack should fight her. Fea, had a different idea. "You win." She was weak, and after seeing Brog get defeated by 'that' attack, she was not in the position to attack Tack. But their was another reason. He was her captain. He proved to be stronger then even Fea. Only 2 men in her life was stronger then her. One that she loved more then anyone. Another she hated more then anyone. Fea looked at Brog, and at Tack, and knew... Now their was 4 men who were stronger then her. She just sat down, and waited for her captain to punish her for betraying him. "Let's find Zozo." "WHAT?!" "What's wrong?" "I JUST ATTACKED YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU PUNISHING ME?!" "You like to fight. I gave you the fight. That's why I didn't attack you so much." Fea knew he was right. So many opportunities he could have finished her off. Yet he let her fight Brog. Maybe the captain was cool. She got up, and said to her captain boldly "Let's find that dirty ape sir." "HELP ME!" Zozo started to run at Tack and Fea. "Dirty ape founded captain." Zozo got closer to Tack and Fea... And screamed. "SAVE ME!" Tack only looked confused. "Save you why? You're free." "YOU'RE PIRATES! I can't be free with you guys, Commodore Brog will kill us when he finds us!" Tack points at the unconscious Brog. Zozo only looked at him, and looked back at the two. "You... Defeated Brog..." "Yep." Zozo couldn't believe it. This kid, beat the world famous marine, and he wasn't even dying. He look hurt, really hurt, but dying hurt. Too take down Brog... He was some super monster sent from the devil himself. Zozo wanted to run, but behind him, he saw a whole group of pirates running at him. - Thank god these walls were wide. 5 meters wide, in fact. Make's great room for 40 guys to run.it took him 3 minutes to free all his men, but Reck was no where. Maybe he could find him down the halls, but he did find the monkey, and Tack. "Hey Tack, saved Zozo." He looked at the people with him, and saw the girl he sent to kill Tack. This was awkward. "I know you... Gamma right?" "BETA!" "Right. Tack, want me to kick his ass?" "Nah, he's a friend." Beta was so happy to hear that. Now the girl won't slice his ass up. Looking at the ground, he saw Brog. So Tack did defeat him. Beta would be more impressed, if he never fought Tack. Most likely the girl helped though. One of his men decided to break the mood. "Sir, what about Reck?" "GUYS!" Everyone in the hall heard the scream come from the end of the hall, and everyone just walked down the hall. Everyone noticed that one wall... Had a door. Beta grabbed the handle, and yanked it, to find an injured Reck smiling. "GUYS!" All the Beta pirates looked at Reck, and just said in unanimous "RECK!" "You saved me... Oh crap it's that kid who beat us up!" "He's a friend. I told everyone. Long story. Just go with it." Reck looked at his captain, and shrugged. Why not. Having the kid as an ally could help them get a better chance at defeating Brog. "Where's Brog?" "Tack defeated him... The kid." Reck only looked completely shocked, and looked back at the kid. He defeated Brog... NO WAY! Tack was the first to speak. "We should escape." - The marines finally moved the door, after calling reinforcements from the shores. Now they have over 400 marines coming to the base. They also called the remaining 120 marines inside to attack the pirates. With Brog, Roroc, and Braxton inside, it was only to be completely safe, and follow Brog's orders. When the marines pushed the door, they saw a sight that scared them. Braxton. Defeated. However, coming down the hall, was another sight. Over 40 pirates coming right at them. This was going to end bad. Back Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc